


Marigold Veins

by thetoyboxs



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: Hyrule has a method of coping, too bad its kinda  a terrible one
Comments: 27
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1: Fuck the Triforce

**Author's Note:**

> Please note once more! Check Tags for Trigger warnings!

Hyrule hated the Triforce.

He hated the stupid power with a burning passion.

It brought chaos to Hyrule's life, with both monsters and hylians that craved for the power.

Even more so, with the years of having the Triforce godly force running through his veins, Hyrule could never truly learn how to control it.

It would glow brightly randomly, bright enough to shine through his thick bulky gloves. Or give power spikes into some of Hyrule's attacks, once causing him to get burned by the magic's rebound.

Yeah, the Triforce is great and powerful, but for the Traveler? 

It fucking **sucked**.

A sigh escaped Hyrule's lips as the Links sat down around the campfire for the night.

The Links had finally arrived at Four's Hyrule, a very nice and seemingly peaceful Hyrule (As far as he could tell), and were currently making their way to Four's smithing shop, or house.

Deciding to save some rupees, they had made a pit stop at the nearby town before setting up a cozy camp in a nearby forest.

Staring at the starry sky, Hyrule could already feel the glow seeping through his veins, how it sent waves of both comfort and pain through his muscles.

He turned to look at the others, each one seemingly busy with their own thing. Wild was cooking with Twilight preparing the items. Wind was talking to both Warrior and Time, his arms moving up and down to make loud exaggerated gestures. Legend was currently with Sky, sitting in a comfy silence as Sky carved and Legend wrote in his Journal. Four was seated right next to Hyrule, staring into the unknown, seemingly lost in his own head.

Hyrule sighed once more before tapping Four's shoulder, waiting for the smaller Link to turn,

"Hey, going to go get a breather, I won't be far and I'll be back soon."

"Heh, alright. Just don't get lost."

"Don't worry, my senses always leads me to the nearest town." Four chuckled at that, murmuring about _how that could be a town all the way across the map_ , and Hyrule took a turn walking deeper into the calm forest.

As soon as Hyrule had entered the forest, the strong force finally shined through, seeping through his gloved hand.

He sighed for the third time today, why couldn't he just learn to control it.

In the past, when he was camping in his Hyrule, he would easily set up barriers. Or when using Fire and Jump, bits and pieces of the godly power seeping through and adding golden tints to it.

It was an easy way to ensure the power did not build up and made glowing incidents less likely.

However, ever since Hyrule had started his journey with the other Links, he's been refraining from even using magic.

It was quite obvious when they first met that they had no clue about anything in his Hyrule, and were even more confused when they had found out the Traveler that had been helping the last 3 days had been the hero they were looking for.

In those 3 days, Hyrule had not only managed to figure out that they were heroes just like him, but they only held one piece of the triforce and had absolutely no clue about magic.

From then on, Hyrule refrained from even casting a healing spell on himself, rather wasting potions than trying to explain what the hell he had done or how he had done it. Only using the power to set up barriers, a habit from monsters hunting him for his blood.

Still, with others close by, Hyrule couldn't exactly go on his usual fiasco of releashing magic through a quick Lightning, or Jump and Fire for that matter, he would be too easily caught.

Still that did not mean he did not have any quiet spells for use, but he still needed to use a very round-about way.

Sitting down at the base of a trunk, a good distance away from the others,  the light from the campfire still in view.

Hyrule removed his gloves, revealing thousands of white scars, all running up and down his arm. Each one hides another meaning. Whilst the ones near his hands were from his first time using a sword, with weak arms and an untrained stance, there were cuts at his elbows from times he fell.

However, with his recent problem, a new set of scars had formed. Taking up his forearms lay streaks of white lines, large and cleanly cut.

He hated doing this, he hated it. It did not hurt but it brought waves of guilt. Still, he wordlessly unsheathed his dagger from his belt, laying the cool metal nicely on his forearm before taking a huge slash.

As blood bubbled from the perfect cut, Hyrule quickly licked it away ignoring the taste of iron, force of habit he suppose. Like this, he continued till 9 new cuts were placed into his skin.

With another silent motion, Hyurle hovered his left hand over the cuts, humming a familiar tune. A golden glow slowly seeped through, stitching the wound up, leaving almost no trace.

Still, the bright glowing on his left hand did not stop; only dimming by just a fraction. Hyrule scowled at the stupid symbol. Dear Hylia, this was such a pain to do.

It took 2 more times of this for glowing to finally subside. With a quick motion, Hyrule slid on his leather gloves once more and sheathed the dagger, double checking to make sure no blood was left behind.

Hyrule let a sigh escape one last time, staring at his left hand.

It was such a nuisance really, but Hyrule could not hate the power.

Returning back to the campfire, Hyrule was greeted with smiles and laughter. Wild passed Hyrule a plate filled with meat and veggies and the night was filled with laughter, smiles and fights about who would get the leftovers. 

Yes, it was a night filled with joy.

And Hyrule curled up in his sleeping roll with only thanks to the Triforce for helping bring his family together


	2. Chapter 2: Its Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was suppose to be a normal spar, so why the hell is Hyrule's veins burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 2nd Day 2nd Chapter, don't expect this much in the future.

Okay Hyrule takes it back, the Triforce can eat _shit_.

Really? Really, right now. _In the middle of his fight_. What a fucking **bitch**.

The Links had decided to use their free time in Time’s Hyrule to practice sparring with each other. A great, fantastic idea. Or so Hyrule thought. 

He was honestly excited about sparing the others, he was practically bouncing with energy when he got paired with Sky. When the shout “Go!” signal the start of the fight, Hyrule could feel energy bursting through his veins.

Okay maybe that was not ‘excitement’ energy and more of ‘Godly powers’ energy. But how in all of Hyrules, was Hyrule supposed to know that?

It was barely even noticeable, as the two clashed with their wooden sticks. But the burning in his hand started to grow, and soon Hyrule could once again feel the golden energy that rein through his veins burn. It grew and grew, but Hyrule could not stop, not in the middle of his spar.

He winced as he blocked another of Sky's attack, sending jolts of the energy burning deeper into his flesh and bone.

Still, Hyrule kept it up. Block. Slash. Parry.

Block. Slash. Parry.

Block. Slash. Parry.

With each movement brought down waves of pain, yet Hyrule made no effort to stop, he could do this, it was not that bad.

What a fucking lie.

Hyrule could feel his left hand grow hot, and knew if either he or Sky did not end this fight soon, he would be in huge trouble.

However, Hylia seemed to be kind to him today. As Warrior screamed "Stop!" to signify the end of the match, Hyrule instantly slumped his shoulders in relief.

"You okay 'Rule?" Sky asked, worry obvious in his tone.

"Sorry Sky, I need a break. I'll go take a walk"

"Yeah 'Rule, take your time." With that, Hyrule patted Sky's back before disappearing into the woods.

He was quick to find a small spot behind the trees and instantly collapsed at its base, jolting at the burning pain.

Fuck he could not take it anymore.

Ripping off his gloves, he was met with the Triforce, which was not glowing for once, but was instead connected to thousands of glowing lines. Veins.

Hyrule could only stare in horror as with each wave of pain, the golden trails on his arms would glow.

He needed to fix this. Fast.

He was quick to unsheath his knife and start cutting, uneven but still sharp and clean. And the golden blood that sprouted from said cuts did nothing to help him then.

In his panic, Hyrule did not know how many times he had sliced a line into his skin, nor how how many times when he used Life did he feel a wave of euphoria that left Hyrule with a sickening feeling in his gut.

When the last cut stitched itself up again, Hyrule let out a sigh of relief, exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Hy, Hyrule?"

_ What? _

Hyrule snapped his head to the voice, to find a shocked Wind.

His eyes were blown wide open and his hands hovered over his mouth. Tears were already threatening to fall and his body seemed to tremor from holding back sobs.

Hyrule could feel the guilt wash over and drown him as he followed Wind's gaze to the dagger.

_ He saw. _

"Wind, it's, it’s not what it looks like '' Hyrule pushed the words through, grabbing his arms and bringing it behind himself.

"'Rule, what? What are you doing?" Hyrule stood up and took a step forward.

"Nothing, nothing to worry about." Wind took a step backwards.

"You have it" Forward.

"Yes, but please don't tell the others" Backwards.

"Your hurting yourself" Forward

"Yes but, it's to control it, I'm fine." Backwards

"That isn't control 'Rule, that's imprisonment." Forward

"Yes? But it's fine! Just don't tell the others, please." Backwards

"You need help, 'Rule. We will help you." Wind said, flipping his body 180° and making a mad dash for the clearing.

_ The others. _

Hyrule jumped to grab at Wind, who in an instance, dodged out of his grasp.

_ No. _

Quick to recover but not quick enough, Wind had already made it to the forest edge.

_ Don't, _

"GUYS HYRULE NEEDS H-"

An ear-pitching scream cut Wind's sentence off. One that came from his own throat.

_ What? _

Hyrule could only watch in horror as Wind's body fell limp onto the grass, jolting from the electric shock.

_ Electric? _

As Hyrule pulled his outreach hand, jolts of energy now fadding away.

**No.**

_ When? **How? Why?** _

"Wind!" The others.

_No._ No no no.

He will hurt them. Just like **Wind**. He **can't** hurt them. 

No. No no no.

He has to **go.**

He needs to **leave**.

_ Hyrule ran. _


	3. Chapter 3: Triforce Birthday tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind does not like Triforce magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's not mention the fact I actually forgot to press upload 6 hours ago thanks

Sky knew something had to be up with Hyrule, from his few disappearances at night to their spar.

It had started off fine, with Hyrule and Sky exchanging hits in sync. But it soon started to slow.

With how close Sky was, he could see the way Hyrule's eyes that shined with excitement seem to dull. Or how each swing he blocked made his whole body jolt.

So Sky thought nothing of it as Hyrule disappeared into the trees for a break. He looked exhausted.

Still, when Hyrule did not emerge after some time, Sky sent Wind after him.

The young sailor was always full of energy, bouncing up and down. Sky was sure he could cheer Hyrule up.

"GUYS HYRULE NEEDS H-" an ear pitching scream. 

Sky's head snapped quickly to the sound, only to see Wind, jolting as an electric shock from behind the trees ran through his body.

**"WIND!"**

Sky even quicker to run towards Wind. 

Sliding next to him quickly, Sky quickly made work of examining, checking his arms, head, pulse was there. Sky knew what he saw, but he needed to confirm it. 

With no injuries in sight, Sky quickly pulled out a dagger and tore through Wind's tunic. He is gonna be so upset.

Gasps could be heard behind him once he sliced the tunic off. The others had arrived.

Below the tunic, there on his right shoulder, was a spread of a thousand golden lines, going from his shoulder to his elbow. Veins.

"Its, golden?" Wild whispered as Sky traced the golden branches, cool to the touch.

Soon though, the golden strands started to glow even more furiously, growing hotter and hotter.

_ It was burning. _

Sky yanked his hand back, hissing from the pain. What the?

In an instance, the golden lines seemed to pull each other back to a single spot on Wind's shoulder. Swirling around for just a few moments before spiraling down his arms to his hands, disappearing to the back of it.

Curiously, Sky carefully flipped Wind on his back, to find the golden spot now resting on the back of his hand, there lay the mark of the Triforce.

The golden orb swirled round it, sometimes smashing itself against the mark, only to be pushed back out. It was mesmerizing to watch.

After a few tries, the glow simply stopped, before all to suddenly vanish.

And then Wind screamed.

The young sailor's eyes flew open as his body flung itself upright.

Sky immediately tried pushing him back down only to be thrown off by the trashing sailor. When was he ever that strong?

The screams of the sailor were loud and full of anguish, his grip on his right hand, clawing deep into the glowing mark.

Wind threw his hand out away from the others. Releasing thousands of bolts at once. Each one coated in a golden shimmer, bright and powerful.

And as the last bolts of energy finally exited Winds hands, he's screams turned into small gasps before it finally evened.

Sky and the others could only stare at the scorched spot on the grass, all of them thinking the same exact thing.

_ What the absolute fuck? _

-

Hyrule was running.

He was running and running with absolutely no clue where the hell he was.

He stumbled his way through the forest, getting denser and denser, each step seeming heavier with guilt the further away he was from the others.

Where was he? Was Wind okay? Are the others angry? Or worried?

These questions seemed to swirl in Hyrule's mind as he took lefts and rights.

What will he do now? This isn't his Hyrule. Where will he go? Time knows this place like the back of his hand

How will he live? He is dangerous!

Yet all those swirling thoughts were put to a halt as he emerged from the forest, to find himself faced with a castle. Hyrule Castle.

That means there is a town nearby. A bit risky, definitely so. But he needs supplies.

He took a steady breath before walking towards the castle, its surrounding village already coming into view.

As he approached the town, he could already see the way people bustle down the busy streets.

Entering through the gates, the first thing to catch his eye was the sparkling water fountain, the center of the rows of houses and stall, framing the castle in the background.

It was breathtaking.

People wore smiles and joy in their eyes as they walked with friends or talked to shopkeepers. It looked so peaceful, so joyful.

Hyrule was so caught up in the magic of it all, he accidentally bumped into someone, causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Oop! Sorry there sweetie, here let me help you up." The voice was filled with sweet bells as the a woman with chocolate skin and big blue eyes pulled Hyrule up, something that caught Hyrule by surprise.

"Ah! Sorry Ma'am, Thank you." Hyrule stuttered, giving the women a quick nod of thanks.

"No problem sweetie, now I don't think I've seen you around before. Where are you from sugar cube?." The women asked, ducking down to meet Hyrule's eyes and causing her red fiery hair to frame her face.

"Ah, I'm just visiting." The woman arched her brow, obviously not convinced.

"A Traveler? Hard to believe when all you've got is one single pouch and dagger." Oh.

"I, um, uh… Lost it!" Hyrule exclaimed, quickly catching himself with "My horse, it um, had all of my stuff but got scared off by some monsters."

The women stared at Hyrule, blue sapphire eyes tracing over him before lifting herself up to let out a booming laugh. It reminded Hyrule very much of the Old Man.

"Ha Ha Ha! What an unfortunate event. Well, I'm guessing that means you don't have any rupees on ya."

Hyrule quickly shook his head no

"Well, how about this." The women said, pulling out a white parchment "I was gonna go get some supplies for my kids birthday cake but I have a bad knee. Why don't you help me get these ingredients and in return, I'll pay ya 500 Rupees and give you some recommendations for where you can get more."

The women handed the parchment to Hyrule, before giving him a hard pat on the back to send him on his way.

"Be sure to tell them it's from Uresa!" She exclaimed as Hyrule ran off into the sea of people.

-

Apparently Uresa's list was not a small one.

It easily hit 100 Items needed for this single cake.

However, while collecting said items, Hyrule was met with kind faces and wide smiles, each passing him an item saying “Be sure to tell Uresa I hope she gets well!” Or “Tell Uresa I miss seeing her”

There was even an old lanky man with a large small hat who took one look at Hyrule, before passing Hyrule a bag and apple.

“Here, know Uresa there’s about 60 other items you needa get. And eat up son, you look way too skinny for a young lag like you.” And with a wave, he sent Hyrule on his way.

By the end of it, Hyrule could see the sun was setting. He sighed as he walked into the house that the list had described dragging along a bag filled to the brim filled with different items. Milk, butter, eggs, wheat. Who needs wheat for one single cake!

As soon as he entered though, Hyrule was immediately greeted to a sight of Uresa and 2 kids surrounding a table. As soon as Uresa saw Hyrule, she immediately broke out into a huge grin, calling him over.

“Ah! There you are sugar cube. Come put them on the counter.” She said, leading Hyrule towards a very cozy looking kitchen, the 2 kids staying put.

“Alright, while I make the cake, can you help me entertain the boys? Thanks so much sweetie.” With that, she gave Hyrule a quick shove towards the kids, causing him to stumble and catch himself on the table.

Looking up, Hyrule was met with a set of curious, one ocean blue another chocolate brown. The two kids had a set of burning red hair, matching Uresa’s. 

“Um, Hi?” Hyrule said, giving a wave as he stood back up. However, the boys only blinked in usion.

Hyrule gave an awkward chuckle before sliding into an extra seat opposite of them. He could feel the way their eyes followed his each move, only adding to Hyrule’s nerves.

The awkward silence was deafening to Hyrule’s ears, he could feel his heart beat rapidly as the kids seemed to stare holes into him.

It was killing him, he needed to do something, now.

Oh! He could do that.

“Hey, have you boys ever seen magic?” Hyrule’s voice was at a whisper as he asked the two, leaning in closer. Both boys shook their head no, obvious excitement shining brightly in their eyes.

“Well, I’m actually a magic traveler. Wanna see a few of my magic tricks?” Eager nods of yes.

“Here.” Hyrule plucked out a fruit from the fruit basket on the table. He spinned it casually in his hand, playing tricks suck as rolling it cross and around his arm. He then threw the apple into the air before finally catching it again, except this time when Hyrule opened his hands, it was not there.

“What! Where did it go!” One boy asked, looking up and down, left and right to try and find the apple. The other boy however, did not seem as impressed.

“Hmm, well, here it is.” Hyrule said, holding out his left hand, closing, and reopening it to show an apple sitting nicely in his palm.

The boys gasped in shock, quickly grabbing the apple to examine it, hoping to find the trick.

“Can you show us more?” One boy asked, excited to see another trick.

“Yes, please, another!” The other asked, already munching into the fruit. Ha.

“Uh, um, Okay.” Hyrule stuttered. Crap. He had not thought this far ahead. What else usually kept kids from his Hyrule entertained.

Oh, that could work.

“Here, I’ll show you a secret, but you mustn't tell anyone.” The boys quickly slapped their hands over their mouths, nodding another eager yes.

Removing Hyrule’s left glove, he revealed the mark of the Triforce, all three of them only semi-glowing.

The boys gasped at the mark, leaning closer in, which caused Hyrule to chuckle. He moved his hand close to the boys, and shifted it around, opening and closing his hand to show the pulsing glow even more.

“Woahh, what is that?”

“Is it your magic source?” 

Hyrule chuckled at the questions, shaking his head yes.

“I can do a lot of things thanks to this, Hylia lent it to me.” Hyrule said, drawing his hand back and flicking a flame onto his outreached pinkie. The boys gasped once more as Hyrule played with the fire, spinning it around and transferring it from each hand, before closing around and giving it a quick blow, extinguishing the flame.

The boys gasped in shock once more at Hyrule’s empty hand. Before excitedly hoping off their chairs to move closer to Hyrule, asking millions of questions at once. Hyrule chuckled once more, crouching down to answer their apparently burning questions.

“Boys! It’s cake time!”

After some time, Uresa had emerged from the kitchen, her dress covered in flour and other ingredients, on the table next to them already laid a huge, if not massive, cake. Different layers each sprouting a different theme.

The boys clamoured back into their seats as Hyrule slipped on his gloves, getting up to move over to the side. This was a birthday celebration afterall.

However, he was immediately stopped by the grip of two small hands that stopped him in his tracks.

“Please stay Mister Magician.”

“Please, it’s our birthday!”

Hyrule turned around to be faced with two wide eyes, begging him to stay.

Sighing, Hyrule walked back to his seat.

After everyone was seated, the both of the boys stood on their seats, before bursting out into a melodic tune, one of which Hyrule had never heard, but still tried to sing along to

_ Happy Birthday to you! _

_ Happy Birthday to you! _

_ Happy Birthday to you-o! _

_ Happy Birthday to you! _

With that, the boys were quick to grab their plates off the table, Uresa chuckling before slicing two pieces for them and placing it on their plate, of which they took and ran outside.

Hyrule stared in confusion before turning back to Uresa for an explanation, of which she simply just winked before turning back to the door the boys left from.

A few seconds later, a knock could be heard, before the door opened to reveal the old lanky man and his straw hat.

“Hey Uresa, came to take the cake outside now. Come join us when you can.” With that, the other shopkeepers entered the room, picking up the large cake together before some managing to squeeze it through the door, all of this taking place in mere minutes.

Hyrule could only stare in shock before once again turning to Uresa for an explanation. Of which when she caught his face, she bursted out laughing.

“Ha Ha Ha. What’s wrong sugar cube, never experienced a Castle Town birthday?” Hyrule shook his head no

“Well, here in Castle Town, everyone’s close. So we always gather together to celebrate birthdays. We usually let the family spend some private time before calling everyone to town square and having a huge party. There ain’t a lot of kids around here, so it only happens 6 times a year.” Uresa explained, standing up and stretching.

“Welp, it's about time I paid you huh? I’m kinda surprised you made it back with all those ingredients, half of them were actually just part of my daily shopping list.” Oh, yea Hyrule was wondering how you were gonna bake a fish into cake.

“Here you go then.” Uresa said, already in and out of the kitchen, holding a blue sack. Hyrule's payment.

She quietly tossed the bag which Hyrule clumsily caught before sinking back into her 

seat.

"I paid ya more by the way. There should be about 2'000 Rupees in there." Hyrule's head shot up. That was way more than he expected.

"Hey, don't give me that look. You deserve it. I saw the symbol. I know who you are.” Hyrule gulped, Oh no. Oh no no no, he was in trouble

“Pfft, Hahaha. Don’t be so worried, I know you’re not him. You're from somewhere else, aren’t cha?” Huh?

“The Hero of Time. He’s old and blonde, living with his wife on a ranch.” Uresa explained, crouching down for a bit before pulling out another bag from underneath the table. How did Hyrule not notice that?

“You’re not from here, so where you from?” Uresa asked once more.

“A different timeline.” Oop. He didn’t mean to say that.

Uresa could only stare at him before snorting once again.

“Hah, of course you are. And you’ve got the full Triforce. Must mean your timeline’s a pretty rough one aye?” Hyrule nodded yes.

“Well, here, you’ll need these.” Uresa said, pouring out the contents inside the large sack. Out came tumbling a sword and shield, a full body hood, some potions, a satchel and much more.

Hyrule must have been gaping like a fish because once again Uresa was laughing her ass off the moment she took a glance at him.

“Ahaha. Don’t worry sugar cube. Take it as payment for entertaining both me and the kids. I’ve never seen magic before.” With that, Hyrule could feel his cheeks burned red as he ducked down.

Of which he received a hard pat on the back.

Looking back up, he could see Uresa rising from her chair, attempting to dust of the flour and such. Before walking to the front door, turning to Hyrule.

“You can stay with us for the night, or more if you want. The boys already like you, so I’m sure they won’t mind. I’ve got a bed prepped for you down the hall, turn left. My room’s just opposite and the boys are right next to you.”

And with that she disappeared out the door, leaving Hyrule alone in his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: "I will fight Hylia for Wind"- Sky 476 AD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, Let Wind be babey for once. Cause he is. He may be gremlin but he also emotional babey.
> 
> emotional babey gremlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow its 2,000 words we eating tonight boiss!

**_It took 3 days._ **

_3 days_ for Wind to wake up.

_3 days_ of Hyrule missing. 

It should not be a shock to say that Sky was pissed. Very much pissed.

After Wind' body had released the lightning, the Links were quick to bring Wind inside, while a few went to look for Hyrule.

However, they only returned once the sun had set, empty handed, not a clue to where he went.

Therefore, together they had agreed to go and search once more once Wind had woken up and they got more information on what had happened.

_Except they expected him to have woken up 2 days ago._

Whatever the fuck had happened must have drained him a lot.

Still, when Wind woke up on the 3rd Day, Sky could feel the relief washing his body. Finally,

It still took Wind a few more hours to fully recover and properly speak sentences instead of slurring them together.

After Lunch, Sky sat on the edge of Wind's bed, the others preoccupied with washing up and leftovers. Turning to Wind, Sky asked in his softest tone, hand placed gently over Wind's

"So, what can you remember?"

Wind seemed to hesitate, but after an encouraging hand squeeze, continued.

"Well, you asked me to check up on Hyrule, and then I found him sitting below a tree and-" Wind paused, his eyes growing large, as though he had remembered something extremely important.

He immediately jolted up, his breathing quickened. Only to be pushed back down by Sky, who ran a hand through his hair, humming a melody to calm him down.

Once Wind's breathing evened, he continued.

"I- I found him at the base of a tree, and he was, he was hurting himself. He said it was to control _it._ " A deep breath "His blood was, was glowing and his, his left hand. He had it."

"Had what?"

"The Triforce."

_What?_

"He had the it all"

Oh.

_Oh no._

It clicked.

Somewhere in Sky's brain it clicked and he understood.

Time seemed to stand still as guilt filled his heart, clogged his lungs and ears, blurred his eyesight.

And then it started back up again and smacked him full force.

Hyrule was hurting himself. Hurting himself because he had the Triforce. Hurting himself because it was the only way to control it.

All those late night disappearances and all those not so happy smiles. Signs. Signs that Sky had marked off as exhaustion or the need to be alone. 

He should have realised something was up after the 3rd time. And he did. But he did nothing to reach out to his companion. His friend. His brother.

_Why had he been so stupid!_

"Sky?"

And then Time slowed down once more, once more back to reality.

Sky could feel a small hand grasp his wrist, rough and soft and so so small against his. It tugged his hand away from it's death grip in his hair, something Sky did not notice he had done.

Looking up, Sky could feel the way his face was wet with salty tears, and how his throat was sore and dry from the gasp he took moments ago.

But that did not matter then. Because in front of him, was a tear stained Wind. Large blue doe eyes stared into him, worry etched into his every feature.

"I'm scared"

And Sky could feel his heart crack once more.

Wind, the bouncy boy filled to the brim of energy, always wearing a huge grin and telling exaggerated stories of his adventure, was scared. 

_Wind was scared._

Wind was not only scared for Hyrule, But for Sky, for the others.

Sky could feel his heart crash into pieces.

He leaped towards Wind, encasing him in a hug, the only form of comfort he trusted himself to do. Tears still pouring down his face as he shut his eyes tight, holding Wind even tighter, whispering words of "Sorry" and that "it will be all right. They'll find Hyrule. We have too"

Wind had stiffened to the touch before breaking into an anguished cry. Tears running down and soaking into Sky's clothes, clawing at Sky's back before finally getting a steady hold, his body shivering and shaking from each and every scream of a plea.

They sat there, holding each other tightly as their heart wallowed in guilt and pain, terrified and worried for their brother. Worried that he does not understand how much they care and love and cherish him. Where was he? Was he okay? Will they find him okay?

**Can they even find him okay?**

-

Sky woke up to find himself snuggled in a bed.

Weird he didn't remember falling asleep.

Still, taking a glance out the window told Sky that the sun had long gone down, the Moon just about at its highest point as stars twinkled around it.

Feeling a small tug, Sky glanced down to be met with the face of sleeping Wind. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red, his shoulders lifting up and down letting out soft snores.

He looked so peaceful.

The door gave a slight rustle, causing Sky's head to snap up to the door. It opened with a slight creak, light slowly sneaking in through the cracks, as Four then slid in. In his arms were a pair plates and cups, somehow magically being able to balance on his arms.

Sky shuffled to get out and help him, only to be met with another tug from Wind, whose face started to scrunch as he let out a small whimper. Sky then decided not to move away.

"He looked exhausted earlier, both of you" Four whispered as he set down the plates of food and passing Sky a cup of water. It was only then did Sky realise how thirsty he actually was.

While Sky took some gulps of water, Four continued,

"We heard Wind screaming, but when we came up, you guys were crying your hearts out. It lasted for too long." Four turned slightly to meet Sky's eyes. It might have been because of the poor lighting, but purple seemed to swirl around it as Four examined Sky's face. Which he was sure still had tear stains.

"When the crying calmed down, we found you two cuddled up together so we decided not to wake you guys up." Oh.

"Could, could you tell me" Four asked, shifting slightly causing his eyes to tint red underneath the candle flame. "Tell me what happened?"

Sky played with the woolen blanket wrapped around him and Wind as he could feel the way Four's eyes traced him, hoping for an answer.

Sky didn't want to give it. Because giving it would make it true. Yet as he stared down at Wind's face, nuzzled so closely to Sky, he knew he had to.

Because Four deserves to know what happened to their brother. 

"When I sent Wind to find Hyrule, he saw him." A gulp "He saw him cutting himself. He also saw Hyrule with the full Triforce."

Four face seemed to twist into different emotions, worried, confused, guilty, scared.

"Why?"

It came out as a whisper, Four's voice was shaky as he gripped his forearm a little harder

"Because he couldn't control it."

"What?"

Four's eyes seemed to widen and his shoulders slumped as he made the same conclusion that both Sky and Wind did.

To make sure the Triforce was safe in his arms, He hurt himself.

Who knew how long Hyrule had been doing this. How time and time again Hyrule was injured because of something to protect him. Sky didn't. Neither did Four or Wind. Only Hyrule did, and right now, he was missing.

"Then, the lightning shot? Was, was that Hyrule not being able to control it?"

Sky felt sick. He felt disgusted at the very thought, but looking back at all the clues, it was most likely true.

The very fact that Wind's triforce had rejected it was proof. It was Wind' body re-directing the attack.

“What do you think Hyrule could be possibly thinking right now.” Four asked, he seemed filled to the brim with questions. Questions that Sky could not fathom to answer.

The very question seemed to crush Sky’s already broken heart. What was Hyrule doing now? Was he okay?

Did he know Wind was okay?

“Fuck, I- I don’t” His throat seemed to tighten and he could already feel the tears seem to swell. What could Hyrule be thinking? Was he blaming himself? Was he even mentally okay?

“Hey Hey, I’m sorry, we’ll find him, we’ll make sure he’s okay.” Four swiped away a thumb across Sky’s cheek, wiping away his stray tears.

“Rest, we’ll get up early tomorrow and head out to find him. We’ll find him.” Four pushed Sky down, taking his hands away from his hair and putting them down, pulling the blanket back up and tucking both Sky and Wind in. 

“But, what if we don’t?” Four huffed, giving him a small grin

“Well, we’ll just have to search harder.”

And with that, Sky shut his eyes and snuggled in, the last sound being the soft click of the door.

-

That next morning was filled with movement. Warrior and Twilight had accidentally slept in and Wind’s face was completely red the whole time during breakfast. Everyone was ready to get a move on and find Hyrule. 

But first, they needed everyone to be on the same page.

Once everyone finished breakfast and started to clean up, Legend spoke up.

“So, wanna explain what the screaming was for yesterday?” His tone was still sarcastic but it came out soft and gentle.

Sky could see how Wind stiffen, the plate in his hand starting to slightly shake. But a place of Four’s hand on his shoulder seemed to calm his down as Four took the plate away, before sitting him down.

Wind’s turned to Sky, hoping for some help to explain. In all honesty, Sky did not wanna repeat it, but he knew he had to. Taking in a deep breath, Sky helped Wind explain what he saw.

As Sky explained, he could see the way the Link’s slowed, how Legend’s stone eyes seemed to soften or how Wild’s shoulders stiffen with each detail. He could see Time turn away, he could see Warriors grip tighten and Twilight's ears droop. 

By the end of it all, the Link’s faces each wore faces of concerns, their as clouded as though they were lost in thought.

That was till Four piped up

“Hey! We’ll find him though.”

“Yeah! Hyrule couldn’t have gone far! And Time knows this place like the back of his hand.” Wild jumped up, trying his best to wear a smile.

“Heh, guess we’re going Hyrule hunting huh?” Legend sighed, a smirk creeping through

“Yes, and once we find him, we’ll help him” Time said, giving a reassuring pat that made Twilight smile.

“And! We’ll make sure to let him know we love and care for him.” Warrior stated, giving Wind a triumph look and wink.

Sky could feel their eagerness, he could feel his heart seem to pick itself back up and each beat seemed to fill him up warmly.

Yes, Sky could feel their love.

And Sky could not help but love them back.

Now, they just need to find the last piece of his heart, the one Hyrule ran with.

They’ll find it, at this very moment, Sky was sure they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow look at that we're actually drowning in your tears. Mmm.


	5. Chapter 5: Hero? More like Uncle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Hyrule became an Uncle what a supriseee

Their first stop was Castle Town, which was crowded and lively. Somewhere hard to find someone in. Especially with the Hero of Time accompanying them.

Sadly, they had not thought that one through now did they?

So here they were, being surrounded by curious people.

"Woah is that the Hero of Time!"

"Look! That one looks like a warrior!"

"Is that a magician?"

"Why is there a kid there?"

"Hey!" Wind shouted back at the last comment.

Sky gave out a sigh, they would never be able to find Hyrule if they were sticking out like such a sore thumb. 

Grabbing Wind's hand and saving Warrior from the children's grasping for his scarf, he called for the Links to huddle.

"Okay, obviously this isn't going to work. That's why the most charming ones lead the crowd away and the rest of us split up." Time whispered, glancing back at the growing curious crowd.

"Okay, easy. Time, Legend, Twi and I will stay." Warrior suggested.

"What? I'm not good with crowds." Twilight interrupted

"Yea but you're great with kids. Am I right, big brother?" Four replied, giving Twilight a smirk

"Uh- um." 

"Okay. No complaints." Legend confirmed

"Great. Wild keep your hood up, don't want people to hound you about your scars." Wild quickly nodded his head to Time's words.

He hated big crowds way more than Twi.

"Okay, but how do we remove ourselves from you guys?" Wind asked, turning back to a kid staring with wide eyes straight at him, causing him to squeak in surprise and move closer into the group.

"Easy, Just follow my lead." Sky said, grabbing Wind's hand and giving him a wink before yanking him up and carrying him in his arms. Wind quickly panicked before grabbing a hold around Sky's neck.

They looked oddly like a pair of brothers, with Wind appearing timid as he held onto Sky, and Sky looking like a caring older brother, bouncing Wind on his arm.

He turned back to see Wild and Four had catched his drift, with Four already on Wild's shoulders and Wild holding with one hand Four's leg and the other on Sky's sailcloth. They honestly looked like a pair of chicks.

Turning to the other 4, Sky held a big grin before giving a bow of gratitude, careful not to drop Wind. 

"Oh Thank you heros so much for guiding me and my brothers home. We would have been dead meat had you not defeated those deadly monsters."

"Well, we must be on our way, I'm sure Uncle will be worried sick. Thank you again" Sky continued before turning and walking off in the opposite direction.

People moved aside to let Sky and the others go, and as soon as they were outside the crowd more people moved in, leaving them alone.

Great, it worked.

"So, where to first?" Four asked, resting his arms onto Wild's head.

"Hm.. How about the Market area, it's usually a place with a bunch of people. I'm sure someone has seen him." Sky answered, look around for a promising pathway.

"Anyways, whose our Uncle?" Wind asked curiously

"Hmm.." Wild hummed.

"The last one left is Hyrule, so guess we're gonna go visit Magic Uncle Hyrule."

**"PFTT"**

-

“Uncle Hyrule, where are we going?” Zu asked.

“Yea yea! I still wanna play!” Lo chirped.

Hyrule gave both boys a squeeze of their hands. Man Uresa’s kids were such a hassle.

“Sorry boys, but we’re going back home. Your Dad’s coming back today which means after today I’ll be taking off.” Both boys gave a large ‘Aww’ at that

“Do you have to go? I’m sure Daddy and Mommy will be fine with you staying." Lo grumbled, making Hyrule giggle.

"Yes Loco, I needa go. It's not safe whenever I'm here. My powers get too strong." Hyrule replied, stopping to kneel in front of the boys.

"Well well Zuku, Loco. This might be the last time I see you in a while. Promise you'll both be good boys?"

"Yes, Uncle Hyrule." The boys said in unison, making Hyrule chuckle at their antics.

"Aha! Magic Man just in time!" Hyrule gave a yelp as Uresa seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, now standing behind Hyrule.

"Ah! Ma'am, yes hi, is your husband back." Hyrule stuttered out. Falling slightly backward causing the boys to giggle. 

"Hehe, and Uncle Hyrule was just getting cool" 

_ "Hey!" _

"Now Now boys, Your dads finally back. He's on the couch, wanna see him?" Uresa hushed the two instantly, making them nod their heads excitedly.

"Can we go see him?" Zu asked

"Please please _please_?" Lo begged

"Pfft okay you troublemakers, go say hi to pops." With that the two ran inside, bumping into Hyrule slightly.

"Well then Magic Man, wanna see my husband?" Uresa asked, attention now turned to Hyrule

Hyrule could only merely nod quietly as he was picked up gently and put back down his both feet. Really he will never get used to the fact Uresa even with a bad knee could totally just carry 4 Men at once.

Entering the door slowly, Hyrule could see a figure carrying the boys, sitting down on the couch. The man spotted Hyrule and grinned, setting the boys down to stand up and approach Hyrule.

He was fucking huge.

When Uresa first told Hyrule that her husband, he expected maybe someone with a slight build and the normal brown hair and an average-looking face.

But no, Uresa's husband was massive, with muscles bulging through his shirt and a grizzly beard to match. He was shorter than Uresa but he still towered over Hyrule easily.

"Haha, Well hello there my boy!" Even his voice was booming, loud and deep.

"Oh! Nice to meet you sir, thank you for letting me stay this long it's really been a pleasure." Hyrule stuttered out, he could feel the anxiousness crawling up his back already.

The man seemed to study Hyrule for a bit before bursting out into a big grin.

"Tell that to my wife. Truly got an eye out for people." The man said, pointing over to Uresa with his thumb, "Anyways, Names Kuloz. Feel free to call me whatever you like, little guy."

With that, Kuloz ruffled Hyrule's hair, pulling him over to the table to sit.

"Now my boys have been telling me that you've got a few tricks up your sleeve. Willing to share with this ol' traveler." Kuloz asked as the boys followed Uresa into the kitchen, most likely to help bring out dinner.

"There nothing impressive sir, promise." Hyrule replied. He was fine when doing it with the kids, but for adults, it is a bit harder to keep his heart rate under control.

Seeing how uncomfortable Hyrule was, Kuloz simply shook his head with a small smile.

"No one's forcin' ya, little guy. It's your choice." Hyrule's shoulders immediately hunched forward, letting out a sigh of relief.

Besides, it had been some time since Hyrule released the golden power, he probably would not be able to control it properly.

Kuloz and Hyrule sat there for quite some time, making small talk of the boys or some traveling tips. 

Their chat was soon cut short as the boys and Uresa emerged from the kitchen, the boys carrying cups and plates in each hand while Uresa flawlessly balanced what looked to be 4 dishes in her arms.

Hyrule quickly stood to help her only to be pulled away from the boys, who had placed their plates and cups aside, and led to the chair at the very middle.

After being seated, though Hyrule protested he did not deserve this seat, Uresa placed the dishes onto the table, right in front of the table. Too say Hyrule's mouth did not start watering at that exact moment would have been a complete lie. It looked absolutely amazing.

"Well then, serve yourself." Uresa patted Hyrule's back, before sitting next to him, Kuloz right by her side. The boys followed Uresa's lead, sitting on Hyrule's other side.

When everyone was seated, they all quickly turned their attention to Hyrule. Big grins or smirky faces staring straight into Hyrule's soul.

"Uhm.. Are you guys gonna grab anything or?" Hyrule gesture to the food, in which case Uresa grin broke out into a small smile.

"Its your last night here, Eat up!" Kuloz boomed, dumping a huge portion of meat onto Hyrule's plate. Before Hyrule could even stop them from adding more, The boys simultaneously plopped a spoonful of mash potatoes, before Uresa place some vegetables on top.

By the end of it, Hyrule's plate was completely filled to the brim with different dishes. Oh no, how was he going to eat all of this?

"Uhm, I appreciate the food and all, but. How am I suppose to eat this?" The family stared at Hyrule before bursting out laughing, grabbing their plates and slopping down a portion of food from his plate.

The mood was light and comfortable as everyone sat back down with some food on their plates, eating while also telling stories of the past.

It filled Hyrule's heart with something warm, something familiar and something he’s grown to miss over these few days. 

It filled Hyrule with the happiness of being part of a family.

After dinner was done, Hyrule put back his plate and helped the boys brush their teeth and change into their pj’s, before tucking them into their bed.

"Please don't go Uncle Hyrule." Zu asked, his eyes were already starting to close.

"Please, we don't want you to leave." Lo whispered, the tightened grip on Hyrule’s index finger already loosening.

Hyrule could only smile. He didn't want to leave. Honest to Hylia he would stay and help out longer if he could. 

But the last time he stayed, he hurt Wind.

And he's not foolish enough to let it happen twice.

Still, he could always give them each a small gift. He could feel the familiar warm glow spread across his cheeks as he leaned over them, planting two kisses on their foreheads.

The kiss seemed to burst into golden sparks, disappearing quickly. Almost as if it was never there.

Hyrule sighed in relief as their faces softened and their breathing evened. They looked peaceful.

Giving a small ruffle of their hair, Hyrule took in their faces for the last time, before getting up and closing the door as quietly as possible.

"The offer to stay still stands you know." Uresa said as Hyrule emerged back into the main area.

"I have to go." Hyrule replied, giving Uresa a sad smile. Uresa only nodded, gesturing for Hyrule to come closer.

Once Hyrule was right in front of Uresa, she gently held his hand, placing a beaded bracelet into Hyrule's palm

"The boys made it." Uresa explained, "I always tell them that 'The clothes make the Lady.'"

"Its, lovely." Hyrule's voice came as a whisper as he took in the bracelet, rolling the multicolored beads in his hand.

"They'll miss you, we all will." Uresa stated, taking the beads out of Hyrule's hands to slide them back on. "There."

"I'll miss you guys too." Uresa only smiled at that statement, patting Hyrule's shoulders.

"Well, time for you to head out, I guess. Here." Uresa grabbed Hyrule's hood off of the chair, drabbing it over it, tying the knot with such care.

Hyrule could feel that warm feeling fill him once again, making his heart seemed to beat with a skip or his growing want to stay.

But he can't stay.

So he focused on the way Uresa tied the strings of his hood, a small kind smile on her face.

Uresa caught Hyrule's sad stare and only chuckled, tugging his hood over him and catching him off guard.

"Don't worry Magic Man. Knowing you, you'll come back." 

Hyrule could feel his cheeks go red at that, peeking slightly from under his hood to be met with a grinning Uresa.

"Well. It’s about time you go. The sun's just about to set, and I know you wanted to leave at night, but I would much rather you be able to at least see the path." With that, Uresa grabbed Hyrule's bag, plopping it into his opened hands before pushing him out of the door.

As Hyrule stumbled, he turned back to catch one last glimpse. There, in the doorway, Uresa stood tall waving with huge arm swings and an amazingly large smile on her face.

"Goodbye Magic Man!" She shouted as Hyrule started to walk, giving his own wave.

Hyrule could only wave back slightly, as the familiar warm feeling growing once again.

As a cold breeze blew past, Hyrule took the time to take in the town one last time. Even with the sun having gone down, Castle Town was still active as ever as people buzzed around, the night lights illuminating them.

Hyrule sighed as he made his way to the entrance, he was going to miss this. But he has already over-extended his stay. 

Knowing the others, they were most likely either tracking Hyrule down to get answers out of him, something Hyrule could not provide.

He did not want to further harm them.

They don't deserve that.

Hyrule finally made it to the entrance, taking in the lovely town.

"So this is goodbye." With that, Hyrule turned his back on the town, expecting never to see it again.

"Hyrule?"

What-

"HYRULE!"

Sky?


	6. Chapter 6: Damn Heart Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild used Tackle!
> 
> It was super effective!

"Ughh, where could he be?" Wind groaned, his back hunched as he leaned slightly on Sky, his grip loosening on Sky's hand.

Sky sighed as he could feel the up-coming dread of meeting up with the others empty handed.

They had been searching all day, but found not even a smidge of evidence that Hyrule had even come here!

They had asked store keepers if they had seen a man dressed in green recently, fluffy hair and big blue deer eyes. Nothing.

They had asked people in the streets if they had seen a skinny boy with freckles that looked like stars, with clothes that didn't fit him. Nothing

Not a single Hylia damned thing.

Running low on ideas, they were now taking the time to knock on each and every house they saw. They were desperate okay?

But each and everyone shook their head no. 'Sorry boys, no one like that's been here recently.' They would say. 'Maybe try [___], they usually know.' then they would point to a house all the way across town, and Sky and the others would trudge their way over only to be met with the same damned reply.

It was getting seriously frustrating!

"Sky, shouldn't we stop for tonight?" Four asked, tugging Sky to a stop. Sky let out a second sigh, knowing Four was right.

"Yea, let's head back to the main entrance and meet back with the others."

And with that, the four Links made their way back silently to the main entrance, obviously upset they could not find Hyrule.

That was until Sky felt a tug on his sleeves from Wild, causing him to look up.

And there, draped in a cloak that fluttered in the wind, his fluffy hair blowing in the wind and his short stature only making him stand out more, was Hyrule.

That was Hyrule.

"Hyrule?" It came out almost as a whisper, Sky could hardly believe it. 

There he was, Hyrule. His Hyrule.

Hyrule must have heard him, because his ears twitched and his shoulders tensed, he turned slightly and met with Sky's eyes.

Dark rocky blue staring straight into light sky blue.

And then he twirled around and bolted.

"HYRULE!" This time it came out desperate, Sky's throat thick with the emotion that his heart was tumbling out with. It came out a mess of feelings that Sky needed Hyrule to understand.

He needed Hyrule to understand.

Sky tumbled slightly before chasing after him, the other Links quick behind.

They needed to catch up.

Wild, being one of the faster ones of the group, was quick to overtake Sky, closing the gap between Hyrule and him.

That was, until Hyrule had managed to quickly enter the nearby forest.

Shit, they were losing him.

Wild, not being deterred easily, quickly was on Hyrule's trail, dodging branches and stones, jumping up and over.

They looked amazing, with Hyrule perfectly jumping over stones and Wild copying his move perfectly.

Sky was close behind, with Wind and four just behind him. They were not as skilled, getting caught or tripping on stones but scrapes were just scrapes, what they needed to do now was catch Hyrule.

As the chase continued, the Hyrule grew tired, running in this forest, trying to escape while the others were still on his tail.

And Sky knew this. Sky could see the way Hyrules breath became uneven, as he grabbed branches to push himself forward.

But that meant the others were exhausted too, Wild, even with the best stamina, could not seem to get any closer to Hyrule. Four and Wind movements were sluggish, even as they still continued after.

And Sky? Sky could not hear anything but his own heart, beating so loudly in his ears. It seemed to be the only thing Sky could focus on. He could care less about what was happening around him, all of his attention poured into the boy running away.

Why was he running away.

Could he just wait for Sky.

It seemed, at that very moment, Hylia heard Sky’s begs to reach Hyrule.

Because, in a split second, Hyrule tumbled, smashing into the ground. He was quick to try and move back up but Wild was even quicker to tackle him back down, grabbing at his arms and putting his weight onto the back of his legs.

Finally they caught him.

When Sky finally caught up to the two, his knees could not help but give out in exhaustion, causing him to slam them down next to Hyrule, the only support holding him up being his elbows as he heaved, gasping for air.

But even so, even with his heart beating way too fast, he turned his head, his hair falling out of the way to reveal in front of him, Hyrule.

It was Hyrule.

Sky could not help but break out into a smile, moving his hand slowly to caress Hyrule’s cheek.

Hyrule seemed to shrink back slowly, struggling against Wild’s hold, whining and kicking. He reminded Sky very much of a scared animal. Still, Sky placed his hand gently on Hyrule’s cheek, and even though it felt freezing cold, Sky’s heart was instantly filled to the brim with warmth and joy.

It was really him.

Hyrule seemed to freeze up and Sky’s contact, struggling even more in Wild’s grip, before finally succumbing to its warmth and his eyes fluttering close after a few swipes across his cheek from Sky’s thumb, gentle and caring.

“Hey sweetheart.” Sky’s voice came out cracked, obviously sore and tired, yet filled to the brim with love and concern.

Hyrule simply blinked once, then twice, then once again, tears swelling in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks.

Sky could only smile, curling closer to Hyrule as he finally let the days exhaustion sink in.

He got him, the runaway heart thief.

Soon, Wind and Four had managed to catch up, exhaustion clearly setting in. But seeing Sky, laying next to Hyrule and Wild still on top of him, almost laying on him, they could feel their exhaustion wash away.

After sometime though, Hyrule's meek voice, something everyone had missed, piped up.

"Wild, can you get off of me now, you're crushing my lungs."

With that, Wild gave out a laugh before rolling tiredly off Hyrule's back, laying next on his other side, hand still holding Hyrule's incase he tried to run again.

Soon, Four approached the group, exhausted, before laying down near Hyrules legs.

Wind followed after, deciding to squish himself in between Sky and Hyrule, squishing his face into Hyrule's chest, arms wrapped around tightly.

Sky could see the way Hyrule's body tensed, his shoulders locking up and his breathing halted for just a second.

He looked terrified. The way his eyes were tearing up or how his hand clenched, fingernails digging into his skin, or how his leg twitches, almost like he was ready to jump up and run.

It broke Sky's heart.

Sky reached out with his other hand, cupping Hyrule’s face and bringing it close till their foreheads were touching. His sky blue eyes seemed to reflect brightly into Hyrule’s rocky blue as he stared into those dark eyes that held all those secrets. 

There seemed to be a war going on in those eyes, fear swirling in them like a stormy ocean, as confidence seemed to drown and hope crashed into the jagged cliffs. It looked like a war of emotions.

Still, Sky closed his eyes and moved even closer, squishing Wind but still. He opened them slightly to find Hyrule’s eyes shut tightly, letting him chuckle slightly before pressing his nose against Hyrule’s.

“You won’t hurt him. Not with me here.” Once more it came out as barely a whisper but it seemed to be the words to push those boulders of fear of Hyrule’s back, as his shoulders loosen and his eyes softened.

Like that, they laid there as time passed, the stars being their only light as the twinkled and spun, playing with the moon a game of hide and seek. It seemed like this peace would last forever

But that was until a golden glow escaped through Hyrule's gloves.

Hyrule immediately saw the glow, jumping up quickly, only for Wild grasp to hold him steady.

"Wild let go!" It was a scream that carried Hyrule's fear, fear of hurting them again."Let go! Let go!" 

Hyrule screamed, tugging and clawing for Wild to release him. He was panicking, and he was losing control.

Wind quickly tighten his grip, using his body weight to pull Hyrule back down, Four grabbing quickly grabbing Hyrule's legs, trying his best to stop the trashing.

Cupping his face once more, Sky brought Hyrule back to face him. His cheeks felt electrifying underneath Sky's palms, almost as if thousands bolts ran through his veins, as the storm in his eyes gavve way to bolts of golden lightning flashing in them.

“Hyrule! Focus on me.” But the words seemed to do nothing as the Traveler continued to trash against their hold, the golden glow from his palm growing stronger as golden lines started to snake up his arm.

“It’s not working!” Wild shouted, winds were starting to howl as clouds grew closer, he was losing control, and this was worse.

The golden lines seemed to continue to run through Hyrule’s arm, spreading and snaking up through his veins, burning hot and glowing intensely. He was losing control and the power that was flowing in him was getting stronger.

“ _Hyrule look at me_.”

His eyes seemed unfocused as the dark blue lightning storm swirled in his eyes, the bolts of lightning turning into golden flames, his eyes burning a bright marigold yellow.

“ _HYRULE!_ ”

The words did nothing, flowing one ear out the other as his pleas to be released grew, as the winds howled cries and the storm grew as fire licked his skin, burning hot.

“ **LINK!** ”

All at once, time stopped. The wind stopped howling and the clouds stopped swirling, Hyrule stopped trashing and the storm in Hyrule’s eyes stopped swirling, his golden veins stopped burning and the jolts of electricity stopped flowing.

Lifting his hand slowly, Hyrule gripped Sky’s wrist, tears forming his eyes as the glowed a peaceful golden. With such a sad voice, filled with broken hope and racing fear, Hyrule whispered

“ _Help_.”

The word seemed to carry a thousand meanings as it echoed a golden wave of magic, phasing through Sky seamlessly sending a slight ticklish jolt through him, dragging the golden lines on Hyrule’s face with them. 

Yellow flowers sprouted rapidly as the golden wave passed through the forest, stitching a golden glow into each flower as it was pulled from the ground, brought out by the Triforce’s call.

Marigolds. Thousand and thousands of Marigolds

Hyrule’s eyes drained of the golden flames and the dark blue sea finally calmed, fluttering close as he dropped his hand, the powerful glow on his left hand finally dissipating. He let out a sigh before letting his body go limp, exhaustion settling into his very bones.

Silence fell over the Links as the stared at the traveler, waiting for something, anything to show that he was alright, that he was alive.

That was, until a small snore escaped Hyrule. Silence reigned through the Links once more before Wind bursted out laughing, followed by Wild snickering as Four let out a sigh of relief. He was sleeping, of course he was.

Sky could not help but let out a few chuckles as he pushed away Hyrule’s curly locks, taking in his peaceful resting face. And even if Hyrule was asleep, Sky still leaned in and kissed Hyrule’s forehead, his voice soft and smooth.

  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, _we’re heroes_ , we’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh man, it's almost time, it's almost time for the fluff


End file.
